


Cheaper Than Therapy

by lyricalentropy



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Costume Swap, M/M, Multi, Titans Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalentropy/pseuds/lyricalentropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans have lots of little traditions they've picked up over the years, this was just one of the more entertaining ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaper Than Therapy

"What's _wrong_ with my costume?" Dick asked with a frown, glancing down at his Robin costume and trying to find what the other two were making fun of. Wally, like always, was the first to respond, raising an eyebrow for added effect.

"You're kidding, right? You _have_ looked in a mirror sometime since you got the costume, right?" 

"I'm gonna have to agree with Fleetfeet over there, Shortpants." Roy felt the need to add. "I'm pretty sure you lose by having scaly panties. On the _outside_."

"And the little green booties. And we're not even gonna get into how you look like someone threw yellow paint over Christmas." 

Dick frowned and threw the nearby couch pillow at Roy and Wally, who of course managed to catch it without any real problem. Like they had any room to talk, Wally had lighting bolt hood ornaments coming out of his head, and Roy had that stupid little hat. And what kind of name was _Speedy_ anyways? Or Kid Flash, for that matter. Sounded like a child who ran around flashing people.

Of course he didn't say any of that out loud. He was Robin, after all, and he was way more mature than his teammates.

"It's _comfortable._ It lets me move better. I definitely win at having the coolest costume."

The look that Roy and Wally shared really only proved this point. Honestly. They were totally jealous. Roy was the first to respond this time, smirking slightly and looking far too smug.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, then."

And that was how the tradition of trying on each other's costumes started.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It really wasn't _his_ fault, and Wally really wished the other two would stop looking at him like that.

"I'm not making it up! I just really have no idea _how_ I'm supposed to let you guys try on my costume. I kinda just...form it out of the Speed Force." He sighed and waited for the comments to come, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Wow, Flasher. No underwear under the suit _and_ you're wearing nothing but speed?" Roy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows lecherously. "Kinky. "

Wally just rolled his eyes and turned to Dick in resignation. "Well, do you have anything to add?"

The innocent look on Dick's face wasn't fooling Wally. He knew Dick well enough to know he was up to something, and his suspicion only grew when Dick just shook his head.

"Not really. It's a nice costume. Very practical."

Dick and Roy had been close friends of Wally's for years now, ever since their Teen Titans years, and despite occasional lapses in communication, their friendship had remained strong. Dick had quickly wormed his way into best friend status early on, a combination of working closely together as a team and a shared sense of humor. And while Roy had also been a part of the Teen Titans, Wally was a bit ashamed to admit it took longer for him to warm up to the guy. He was honest enough to admit that a part of it had to do with Roy's interest in Donna. An interest that Wally himself had shared, but whereas Roy's affection was returned, his was not. 

Now, he didn't hold that against Roy at all, and it was hardly Roy's fault Donna liked him better. But his younger self was harder to convince, fostering not quite resentment against Roy, but a type of tension that acted as a barrier towards taking their friendship to the same level as that of the one he shared with Dick. And then there was the thing with the drugs. Wally would probably never fully forgive himself for judging Roy and reacting in anger instead of offering his support, and would forever be thankful that Dick was a better man than he was and helped Roy when Wally himself was not willing. 

But despite all of that, as years passed so did old hurts and issues, and soon enough Wally loved Roy as much as he loved Dick. That didn't stop either of them from being the occasional pain in Wally's ass. And if he'd learned one thing over the years, it was that if either one of them was passing up a chance to poke fun at him, something was wrong.

"Oh no, whatever you're trying to pull, don't think about it." He narrowed his eyes at Dick, ready for anything he was planning on throwing at him.

Dick, for his part, just grinned and reached for the bag he had brought with him, digging around in the contents currently hidden from Wally's view. The red haired archer in the room had stood up and taken a few steps forward, watching Dick in interest.

"I have no idea what you mean, Wally. It just so happens I knew about your little dilemma, and being the awesome friend I am took care of it." With a flourish Dick whipped out what he was looking for...an adult Flash Halloween costume, complete with fake, padded muscles.

For a precious few moments, Wally just stared at the suit, waiting for it to turn into something less... _hideous_. The suit stared back. It was still horrible. He was brought out of his stare down by the sound of Roy's laughter as he approached fully and picked up the monstrosity.

"Cute. The little hood ornaments are even made of foam." He gave one an experimental flick and watched in amusement as it wobbled back and forth precariously. "I think these guys made the costume even better than the real thing."

Wally opened his mouth to retort, but Dick beat him to it as he grinned in a way that set off warning bells, and patted Roy on the back.

"Glad you like it, because _you_ get to wear it. It's only fair since Wally can't wear his own costume, and I brought it, so I get to decide who wears it."

One of the benefits of being a Speedster was that he had enough time to go grab his camera and take a picture _before_ the horrified expression had worn off of Roy's face. After hiding the camera so Roy couldn't destroy it, he happily went up to Dick and gave him a fond kiss.

"Unless Roy has a horrible Red Arrow costume in that bag to shove you into, you're my favorite today."

Roy growled in mock annoyance and pulled Wally in for his own kiss. "Shut up and go change. The sooner we're all in the costumes, the sooner we can hop in bed and I can get this stupid thing off of me."

Later on, when they were all lying comfortable and sated on the kind sized bed, Wally let out a light chuckle and cuddled up closer to the other two.

"You know, in hindsight, I could have probably just given you one of my old rings."

Roy kicked him out of bed.


End file.
